Diamond in the Rough (Death in the Pueblo Challenge)
by LaCorelli
Summary: NWZ. Set between seasons 2 and 3, Zorro has to face some of the consequences of his adventure at Devil's Fortress. Also part of the Death in the Pueblo Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This story started out as an attempt to write a more traditional Zorro story than I've ever written. I didn't initially intend to write for the Death in the Pueblo challenge, but as the story grew, I realized it would take very little to make it fit, so that is why perhaps a couple of elements seem a bit shoved in.

So for the Death in the Pueblo challenge the following elements needed to appear: "Someone must die or be 'presumed dead'. You must include a lace hanky. Zorro must use his whip. You must mention Albondigas Soup. The Alcalde must be in a jail cell."

I'm sorry this one is so late going up, as it has actually been finished for some time. However, I could really use something to cheer me up as real life has thrown my family another curveball at the moment. Also for those who like me were wary of the whole death/presumed death part of this challenge, this is not an angsty tale, more an adventurous one, even with Diego facing some of the repercussions of what happened at Devil's Fortress.

Also, Ghetto Outlaw helped more than usual on this one. Most of the action sequences are his. I merely sketched them in while he filled them out and made them better.

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Part 1**

"Don Diego," Mendoza exclaimed as the tall man entered the crowded tavern in the first time in just over two weeks. "It's good to see you back. Will you join me for lunch?"

Diego, knowing full well that that was a hint to buy the good sergeant his lunch, acquiesced with a smile as he sat. "I will, but isn't this a bit on the late side for you, Sergeant?"

Mendoza frowned. "It's the new alca— I mean comandante. He's been having us practice maneuvers all morning. I'm lucky to get lunch at all. He threatened to make us eat in the cuartel."

"Now, sergeant," Victoria said, coming up with a pitcher of lemonade and a glass for Diego, "that was just in the beginning, and he's just staggering the times when you can eat." She looked around. "And I'm grateful, as with the extra men, you're already pushing me to the limits. I'm afraid, Diego, it's either albondigas soup or tamales at the moment."

"Albondigas soup would be fine," Diego said. "Yours is the best. I missed it while I was gone."

"And we missed you, Don Diego, especially with everything that's been happening," Victoria said with a warm and friendly smile, which was just a bit too short of the passion she reserved for Zorro to make him entirely happy.

It was moments like this that made him hate his dual identity, but Diego returned her smile and said, "I'll admit I was surprised to see all the activity today. All I'd heard before I left was a rumor about a new man and troops. I don't even know as much as the man's name yet."

Victoria spoke first. "Well, his name is Ricardo Diamante..."

"Diamante?" Diego asked. "Any relation to Pedro Diamante, the Mexican sword master?"

"His nephew," Mendoza answered. "And he's supposed to be his uncle's best pupil. At least that's what his men say. He doesn't talk much about that or really anything that doesn't have to do with his assignment here."

"And what would that be?" Diego prompted.

"They've captured Santos Romero," Mendoza said. "He's one of the men who escaped from Devil's Fortress..." His voice trailed off as he looked uncomfortable, probably remembering his own part in what happened at the infamous prison. "Anyway, he'd made it to San Luis Rey before they caught him, and they're transporting him to Monterey."

"Why? And why by land and not sea?" Diego asked curiously.

Mendoza shrugged. "They don't tell us these things, except I think they're trying to make an example of him. He was the most dangerous escapee."

Diego forced himself not to wince, knowing full well that he'd been the one to come up with the plan to release the prisoners in order to facilitate their escape from Devil's Fortress. It was his responsibility even if he hadn't been the one to actually unlock the doors. He was amazed that Mendoza could act so casually, but then perhaps he found it easier to forget poor decisions after serving men like Luis Ramone.

Victoria took that moment to head back to the kitchen to get their lunches. Diego took the opportunity to look around at the crowd in the tavern. Beyond the new soldiers, who seemed far more disciplined and professional than the local lancers, there seemed to be a few travelers: a couple of caballeros quietly talking, a woman in what looked like well worn mourning clothes chatting with Sepulveda of all people, and a few scattered vaqueros throwing back drinks. Just as Victoria returned with their lunches, the door to the tavern opened and in walked what could only be Captain Diamante.

While trying to appear casual, Diego gave him an appraising glance: tall (not quite Diego's height but within a few inches), dark hair (well-kept but not ostentatiously so), grey eyes (busily doing their own appraisal of the room), lean build and fluid motion (Diego suspected he was probably as good with a sword as his heritage indicated), uniform (well-worn but clean, rank clearly visible but no displays of medals), and the sword at his side (not ostentatious, no ornamentation on the hilt, a working weapon— though Diego would have to see the blade, he suspected Toledo steel, a gift from his uncle perhaps).

After a quick look around, Captain Diamante fixed his gaze on Diego and approached the table. "Don Diego de la Vega?" he asked.

"Si," Diego replied, rising from the table.

"Good. Your father described you to me. I'm Ricardo Diamante, temporary comandante of the cuartel here."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Diego said. "I was surprised when my father said he was taking on the role of alcalde while you were here. The comandante usually fills both roles."

Captain Diamante raised an eyebrow. "So I've heard, but the fact is the alcalde is meant to be a civilian rather than military position, and my job is to prepare the lancers here for one special assignment before I return to the presidio of San Diego. And it is in relation to that that I've come looking for you."

"Well, here I am," Diego said. "What is it you wish?"

"It's about the newspaper," Diamante said. "The governor's wanting a story about the capture of Santos Romero to appear in all the papers along the way, and since you're the man in charge, I felt it best to wait for your return. I prefer not to try to co-opt the press unless well... pressed." He gave a small lopsided grin.

"Then it seems I've returned in time," Diego said, brightly. "Is this a rush job, or do I have a day or two to get a proper special edition out?"

Diamante looked thoughtful. "There's no need to rush it. Within the week is fast enough. If you like I can leave the information in the newspaper office for you."

"Yes, thank you," Diego said, then glancing back at the table. "Would you care to join us for lunch?"

Diamante's gaze flickered to an uncomfortable looking Mendoza before returning to Diego. "I've already eaten, but thank you. I only came here to speak with you, and now I'll let you return to your meal, while I return to work. Good day, Don Diego." With that, he turned and left the tavern.

Diego returned to the table. "So that is the man. He seems very focused."

"Oh, si, Don Diego," Mendoza said. "He's keeping us very busy."

"He does keep very much to himself," Victoria added. "Even when he eats here, he prefers to sit alone near the back. However, he does seem to be a good sort of man, even if he's brusque. A definite improvement over Luis Ramone. A pity he's not here for long."

"He seems to have impressed you," Diego said, still annoyed with that twinge of... not jealousy but something akin to it. It made no sense; it was not as if Victoria were swooning over the man or vice versa.

"Considering what we had, it wouldn't take much," Victoria said. "Besides, it's unusual to see a man who isn't interested in bragging about what he can do and just gets on with the job." She glanced at Mendoza without any malice.

Diego was struck with the thought that if their next alcalde was honest as Diamante appeared to be then Zorro would be able to retire, and then he could... what? Tell Victoria the truth? Hope for the best? What would that be? At this moment he knew a public revelation of Zorro's identity would be disastrous. He could put away the mask but the authorities would not be inclined to just forgive and forget some of his deeds no matter how well-meaning. Maybe that was what was eating at him, that Zorro's day might be over for good, yet he had no idea how to untangle his personal difficulties.

"My father seemed impressed as well," Diego managed to say, as he started on his soup. "It does seem a pity he's only temporary. Do you know how long he will be here, Sergeant?"

Mendoza looked up from his plate of tamales. "No, Don Diego. But maybe another week or two. He says he's determined to see some improvement before he goes."

"But it's about the prisoner being transported," Diego said. "I gather they're trying to keep the schedule unpredictable." _While at the same time letting everyone know that they've got him and are showing him off pueblo to pueblo. Will we ever get a government that makes sense?_

"Oh, si," Mendoza said, then lowering his voice. "And confidentially since Romero comes from near Buenaventura, they're most worried about something happening on this leg of the journey. After all, we don't really know how many people were with him before he was captured, and you know our garrison is small in comparison to others. Even with the men the Captain has brought."

_That was true. Ironically, Luis Ramone's tendency to embezzlement had also kept the staffing low. And even more men decided that the army wasn't right for them after having to deal with Zorro more than once._

"That is reason for concern," Diego said, thoughtfully. _And a reason for Zorro to ride out and check the spots where an ambush is most likely because unless Romero had a large group of followers, they'd need cunning to overpower the troops escorting him as well as evading the patrols Diamante had no doubt set up._

~Z~Z~Z~

Having finished his lunch, Diego walked over to the newspaper office. Jorge and Domingo Garcia were usually pretty good about gathering together the new items people brought in whenever he was gone. He looked over the papers on the desk. Aside from the arrival of Captain Diamante and his men, there didn't seem to be anything particularly of note going on in the pueblo. There had been a slight increase in travelers, but they hadn't brought any news of note either nor did they seem to have been notable either.

As he contemplated the dearth of news items, Diego was not surprised to see Captain Diamante enter the office carrying some papers which he placed on the desk.

"As I saw you leaving the tavern," Diamante explained, "I decided not to wait. The governor is rather eager about this."

"If you'd like to wait a minute so we can discuss this, please take a seat," Diego said, as he looked over the papers.

Diamante sat without a word, waiting patiently until Diego finished his perusal.

Diego cleared his throat. "This may seem an odd question, Captain Diamante," he said, "but I feel it's my responsibility to ask. How true is this information?"

Tilting his head to one side, Diamante looked at him for a minute in silent appraisal. "No," he finally said. "I don't think it's an odd question to come from a man who has a reputation for publishing an honest paper. And I am not unaware that the government sometimes likes to... exaggerate information for its own purposes. However, as far as I am aware, this is all true. Santos Romero was not merely a revolutionary but a fanatic. He and his men _were_ responsible for attacking and razing a number of haciendas, killing everyone within— without exception— for the crime of supporting or being the oppressors of the poor. Not that he would spare the poor himself if they were unfortunate enough to be in his path. His being held at Fortaleza del Diablo was more of a political statement and a showing of what was obviously overconfidence at its ability to hold prisoners indefinitely. He was part of the mass escape, and when recaptured, he made no bones about the fact that he was the man responsible for killing Manolo de la Fuente, the comandante of the prison. I know the report left out the details of _that_ little exploit. Do you really want to know what he did?"

Diego swallowed. No, he didn't want to know. He felt responsible enough as it was. He shook his head slightly. Had he still be in the vicinity when the man he'd defeated had been killed?

"And he threatened to kill the governor and all his family as a statement about the crimes of the government, which is why he was heading north," Diamante said. "Off the record, I believe the man should have been killed instead of taken," he stated matter-of-factly, "and if they were so determined to take him to Monterey, they should have gone by sea. We never did find out how many of his people survived his capture in the first place."

"And that's why you're here. To provide further protection along the way," Diego said.

"Yes, one of many," Diamante said. "Los Angeles is considered a prime danger spot because of your current lack of leadership and, of course, your masked vigilante Zorro."

"Zorro?" Diego exclaimed.

"Naturally," Diamante said. "He is the one most responsible for Romero's escape." He looked Diego in the eyes. "I know that he's considered a hero of the people, a defender of the poor, but then so was Romero in certain quarters, so perhaps you can understand if I distrust the man and consider him a potential threat."

Diego kept his face neutral. "Under the circumstances, it makes sense." He slid the papers to one side. "So what can you tell me about yourself? I know the people of our pueblo are curious about you, even if you're only here for a short time. You've made quite an impression."

"Really?" Diamante asked curiously. "I don't believe I've done anything out of the ordinary. I'm here on an assignment, and when it's done, my men and I are bound back to San Diego. I hardly think there's anything interesting in a man doing his duty."

"Well, it has been something of a rarity in Los Angeles until now."

"A pity," Diamante said. "I hope your next commander does his job better than the last." He stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to your business."

Diego stood up as well and crossed around the desk. "It has been a pleasure," he said, holding out his hand.

Diamante shook it and turned to go. Before Diamante reached the door, Diego saw something white on the floor and reached to pick it up. It was a lace handkerchief, beautifully embroidered on the edges, a very unexpected item for such a plain-spoken military man. "Sir, I believe you dropped this."

Turning back, Diamante looked slightly chagrined and took it from Diego with an embarrassed smile. "Thank you. I don't think my wife would forgive me if I lost that. She says it's a token of good luck and a reminder that she's thinking of me." He placed it securely in one of his pockets. "And of course, it's to remind me to think of her..." His voice softened. "As if I need a reminder."

Diego smiled in return; it was the first true glimpse that he'd gotten of the man behind the uniform, and he found it enlightening. "Ah, now I understand your eagerness to complete your assignment and return home."

He watched as Diamante deliberately returned to the reserved manner of earlier. "Yes. Well... I must get back to my work. Good day." He turned and left without another word.

~Z~Z~Z~

Diego and Felipe entered the cave. Diego had asked the young man about how he'd spent his time while he'd been gone. After admitting that he'd been spent more time exercising Toronado than studying, Felipe had signed that he'd spent time in town trying to get the news about the new comandante and what he was there for and not really hearing anything more than Diego had.

"Yes," Diego said, "he's definitely different from Luis Ramone. Very closed-mouthed. I get the impression that he will only speak to a purpose, and only let his men know what they must, when they must. Mendoza wasn't all that helpful." Diego pulled out a map. "I'm a bit concerned about what I've heard about Santos Romero."

Felipe made some signs.

Diego sighed. "Of course, I feel responsible. I still don't know if there was a better way to get out of Devil's Fortress, but it was the one with the greatest likelihood of success. And I didn't think about the fact that it wasn't just men like Victoria's father who'd been imprisoned there. I defeated de la Fuente and then left him to be murdered by escaped prisoners. He was a foul man, but he deserved to be disgraced not killed." Going over to the desk, Diego pulled out a map of the Los Angeles area. "Diamante's presence leads me to believe that they have more than just a suspicion that an attempt will be made to free Romero."

Felipe asked what he suspected.

"I'm not sure. I don't think there could be that large a number. They'd draw too much attention, and the captain doesn't appear to be a fool. This would be more likely to be an ambush." He looked at the map. "From what little I gathered from Mendoza, it appears they expect an attempt to happen north of Los Angeles. Not unreasonable as there are several places where an ambush would take very few men. However, I suspect that the extra men here are meant to accompany the prisoner north once he reaches here, so that it would be more prudent to attack the caravan south of Los Angeles. I know of a spot that while it doesn't appear that treacherous would be an ideal location for an ambush. Far enough away from the pueblo not to draw attention and not likely to be thought of by the lancers or a man unfamiliar with the territory."

Felipe looked at the map and then made a _Z_ in the air.

"Yes, I think Zorro is going to take a look and see if there's any kind of activity in the vicinity, as I suspect that Romero is going to be passing through sooner rather than later."

~Z~Z~Z~

Ricardo Diamante and a small patrol left the pueblo shortly after dawn. With the prisoner convoy scheduled to arrive in Los Angeles in two days time, he'd been spending his time going over local maps, and he'd been questioning the Los Angeles lancers about possible ambush sites. He had been appalled by the lack of knowledge they had shown over the local terrain as well as their lack of discipline and general ineptitude, though he had a suspicion that much of it had to do with the lack of respect they had felt for their previous commander, who by reputation was a greedy social climber who misappropriated funds for his own use yet somehow managed to keep his position. His death at Devil's Fortress seemed generally unmourned in the pueblo, and Diamante couldn't help but wonder if Zorro had taken advantage of the chaos at Devil's Fortress to make sure of his enemy's end.

He had mixed feelings about the legendary bandit. So many contradictory tales. He was a hero; he was a villain. He served the people; he exploited them. Until the debacle at Devil's Fortress, Diamante had been more inclined to think he was a misguided vigilante, but what happened at Devil's Fortress couldn't be dismissed so simply. Zorro had become more than a localized problem; he'd struck directly against the Spanish government, and that's not something that could be pardoned; at least as long as California remained under Spanish rule which might not be that longer, Diamante reflected ruefully. Nevertheless, right now, Diamante knew his duty, and if Zorro crossed his path, he would do his best to take him into custody.

Once he and his men were a distance south of Los Angeles, he had them spread out in a general patrol. Though he knew it was unwise, he rode ahead alone, determined to scout the area, as there was one section that had struck him on his way up to Los Angeles, but which he had neglected to examine, as he'd been too focused on his orders to see that the route north of Los Angeles was safe. He disliked sloppiness especially in himself. What was there about this place that tended to make soldiers lazy?

He would be glad to finish this assignment and return home to San Diego. His wife was expecting again, and he hated being away from her. However, that didn't mean he intended to neglect his duty. As he rode, he spotted what looked like a rider ahead. Coming to a stop and pulling out a pocket spyglass, Diamante extended it and focused on the rider. It took him a moment to properly make out the figure and even then he could not be sure, though from the unrelieved black of the figure, he suspected that he may have spotted the elusive Zorro.

Exercising greater caution, he headed in the direction of the rider. He might not be as familiar with the terrain, but he did know how to track and move quietly. However, if this was Zorro, he'd have to use all his skills, as the man was notoriously difficult to catch. Still, for the man to be out here this early in the day. He had to have some purpose for this journey.

Following the trail, Diamante finally got to a point where he dismounted his horse and began creeping towards the spot where he believed the masked man was. What he discovered disturbed him greatly. He saw the masked man crouching on the ground near the road. He was brushing the sand over what appeared to be a keg of gunpowder. It seems that Diamante's fears of ambush were well founded. Quietly he pulled his pistol from his belt and started towards the masked man. At the last minute, Zorro seemed to hear him and rising turned to face him.

"Zorro," Diamante said, holding his pistol steady. "I cannot say how disappointed I am to meet you under these circumstances."

"I do hate to disappoint, Captain..." Zorro trailed off.

"Diamante," he replied, watching the man warily. "Currently in command of the cuartel of Los Angeles."

"I have heard a little of you," Zorro replied.

"I'm afraid I have heard too much of you," the captain said. "Though I had hoped some was not true."

"Whatever you think I'm doing here, you are mistaken, sir," Zorro said. "I uncovered rather than planted this."

"I wish I could believe you. But it's too risky."

"I never intended to release Santos Romero."

"Now or at Devil's Fortress, Zorro?" Diamante asked.

"Both," Zorro responded.

"I see," Diamante said. "Nevertheless, whatever your intentions, you have committed crimes against the Spanish crown, and it is my duty to arrest you. Now if you would surrender peacefully." The pistol remained steady on him.

"I'm afraid that I must decline," Zorro said calmly just before he threw sand in Diamante's face.

Diamante cursed his carelessness in not making sure that the man's hands were empty. He was only distracted a moment, but it was long enough for Zorro to grab Diamante's gun hand and press it down before it went off. Both men startled when they realized that the bullet hit the earth only inches from the gunpowder barrel.

Shoving the now empty pistol into his belt, Diamante reached for his sword and Zorro followed suit.

"Captain, I do not want to fight you," Zorro said, sword at the ready.

"Nor do I want to fight you, Señor Zorro," Diamante said. "But I will do my duty."

Zorro shrugged and raised his saber in a salute which Diamante returned, followed immediately by an attack. He preferred aggressive openings, especially when he was facing an opponent of highly reputed skill, and Zorro was an impressive swordsman, lithe and confident, with tight controlled movements, and clearly testing his opponent's skill level. Diamante had to use all his skill to keep from being turned towards the sun, and he had the distinct impression that his opponent was not putting out his best efforts. And if that was true, he'd have to find a way to turn his own weakness into an advantage.

"I'm impressed, Captain," Zorro said as he maneuvered up the hill. "Your uncle trained you well."

"He had two methods of training," Diamante said. "The gentleman's way and the survivor's way. You can imagine which one I chose to learn." He lunged as Zorro twisted around switching sword hands as he moved. "You seem to have trained in a similar school."

"You might say that," Zorro said, as he took to the higher ground. "And while I find this fight of ours invigorating, I must point out again that I'm not the one who planted that explosive which means there is another villain out there."

"So you keep saying," Diamante said. "Am I really to trust the masked man who wreaked havoc at Devil's Fortress? You left a number of dead men behind, including your own alcalde."

"His death was an accident," Zorro said seriously.

"An accident you apparently witnessed; was it an accident like your release of Romero? Are you really so _accident _prone?"

"If I could change what happened, I would," Zorro said. "And I'm afraid if you can't trust me now, there will be more consequences."

"What?" Diamante took a couple of steps back but kept his blade at the ready.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but I think it will involve the men moving our way now," Zorro said, indicating the direction behind him.

Diamante didn't immediately turn around, nor did he ignore Zorro's statement as he worked his way around into a position where he could look while still keeping an eye on Zorro, who appeared to be keeping his distance.

"Not your men, I take it," Zorro said without taking his eyes from Diamante.

By the groupings, he could tell that they weren't his men. "Yours?"

"I don't have men," Zorro said. "I work alone."

"Not quite alone," Diamante said. "There are rumors."

"Unsubstantiated," Zorro said. "But these are not mine, and if it's what I suspect, it would be wiser if we worked with rather than against each other." He glanced around. "I don't think you've much time to make a choice."

Diamante's eyes focused on the figures in the distance then switched back to Zorro. After a long moment, he sheathed his sword and said, "Very well, I'll take a chance. Considering the numbers, I'd say you are not the most pressing risk at the moment."

"So, you are choosing to trust me?"

Diamante's eyes narrowed slightly. "Under the circumstances, yes. I can only hope my faith is not misplaced."

"As I said, Captain," Zorro smiled, "I do hate to disappoint."

"Indeed," Diamante arched a single brow, "I only hope as much as I hate to fail."

~To Be Concluded~

**End Notes:** Second part goes up tomorrow. And as always all feedback is welcome and encouraged and probably needed. And I would like to know how Captain Diamante comes across to readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's the rest of the tale.

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Part 2**

Zorro led the way to a spot where they could observe without being seen, though both men kept part of their attention on the other still wary in the newness of their truce. As they got into position, Diamante pulled out his spy glass and handed it to Zorro. He preferred to be the one with his hands free.

"I count seven in sight. Too many for a scouting mission," Zorro said. "And it's unlikely they're a bunch of vaqueros out for a morning ride. I know the area around here."

"But it's too soon for an ambush," Diamante said. "Unless..." He had a sudden dark realization. There had been talk of speeding up the transportation at some points, with a messenger sent ahead to alert the next man along the line. He had thought it as bad an idea as this entire ostentatious parade. Romero should have been executed for his crimes both times, not given yet another opportunity to escape and cause the deaths of more innocents.

"What?" Zorro's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Unless Santos Romero is coming through sooner than I thought, and I didn't receive the message." Diamante would be willing to bet a year's pay that there was a dead messenger somewhere between San Juan Capistrano and Los Angeles.

Zorro looked again. "Did you come alone?"

"No, but none of them are near enough at this point," he said. They would come looking for him if he didn't meet them back at their rendezvous point, but that was some time away, and he had no idea how well prepared these men were, much less their purposes. But that gunpowder couldn't have been there long. They wouldn't risk water getting into it.

Another thought struck him. Seven men was a small number for an ambush even relying on gunpowder. He started looking around. He couldn't be sure but he thought he heard horses coming from behind them. And that cut him off from his own horse as well. At least he knew Phantom was clever enough to stay out of range. Zorro wasn't the only man in California with a well-trained and loyal horse. He'd heard stories of Toronado, but he wouldn't trade his Phantom for anything.

"So that sound wouldn't be your men," Zorro said.

"I doubt it," Diamante said grimly. "You know this area better. Where's a better vantage point? We're too close to the charge."

"At least, the one that we know about," Zorro corrected. "But you're right. Follow me."

He led the way up the slope to the east and around some large rocks to another hidden dip which gave them a chance to see who was coming.

"Where's your horse?" Zorro asked.

"Not where I could get to him without being seen," Diamante said. "What about yours?"

"The same," Zorro said. He peered around. "It looks like a larger group coming this way."

Diamante nodded. He wasn't sure what they should do. He couldn't even be sure that they had ill intent. It could be a coincidence though he doubted it. And despite his earlier doubts, he believed that Zorro wasn't involved in any plot to release Romero. It didn't clear him of his guilt at Devil's Fortress, but it did mean that for the moment, Diamante trusted Zorro not to betray him.

Soon he had the confirmation he needed when a group of three dismounted and made their way close to where he and Zorro were hiding. Diamante made to move but Zorro stopped him having realized where they were heading. Out of sight, they could hear the men speaking.

One asked, "Are you sure they'll be here this morning?"

"Oh, si, Maite said it was in the message they took from the soldier. They thought they'd fool us by coming sooner. Idiots," another said.

"How long now?" asked the third.

"Any time within the next two hours," the second said.

"That's cutting it close," the third said.

"Nacho didn't want us to draw attention to ourselves. Besides the big stuff was already set up. All we need is to be in position," the second said. "Now we just wait for the signal."

There was the sounds of motion and then silence. Diamante moved cautiously to try to get a look at the men while Zorro did the same. They had their backs to them and were leaning up against a hill. Silently the two men looked at each other. Zorro pointed to the two men on the near side and then himself and then the last man and Diamante. Slightly annoyed at Zorro but not willing to argue the point at the moment, Diamante nodded his head. Moving separately but silently, they made their way towards the men. Pulling his pistol from his belt, Diamante prepared himself to strike. He was a bit contemptuous about how little attention they were paying to their environment. When he was within range, he hit the man with the butt of his pistol. As the man fell, he saw Zorro bang the heads of the other two men together.

Looking around, Diamante saw and heard no one. Apparently they hadn't drawn any attention. It didn't take them long to disarm the men and tie them up with their own belts and gag them with their bandanas.

Moving the weapons out of sight of the bandits, Zorro spoke to Diamante in a whisper, "Three down, and an unknown number to go. Will you follow my lead?"

Diamante disliked yielding to the bandit, but his pride was not so fragile that he would insist on doing things his own way. There was no denying that Zorro was intimately familiar with the terrain and had more experience fighting against large groups of men than he did. He cursed himself for not having the forethought to have taken at least a few of his men with him. Had he, things would have gone differently. But, he was left with no viable alternative other than to put his trust in a masked stranger. He nodded.

He followed Zorro as the man took a circuitous route through the terrain, weaving through boulders, crawling through shrubs and tall grasses, moving quickly from one tree to another, seeming to know exactly where to move to keep out of sight. At one point they crawled up a slope to look down and see five men hiding against a hill that looked over the road. Diamante looked around. They should have lookouts checking back, but he didn't see anyone. Were they truly that arrogant and foolish? Wait, no, he saw a sixth man further back, his eyes taking in the area. They were fortunate in being in an area hidden by shadow and thus not readily visible. He looked to Zorro who's eyes seemed to have taken in everything his had, but was still scanning the entire area around him. In a sudden movement he grabbed Diamante's sleeve and whispered, "Behind us. In the sky."

Diamante looked back and saw a flock of birds rising the sky. Curious.

"That's a signal of some kind," Zorro said softly.

A moment later there was a loud whistle from the watchman, confirming Zorro's supposition. _Damnation_, Diamante thought, _that can only be about the prison caravan. I don't have time to get to my men even if I could get away. _

"I'll take out the watchman, if you can maneuver in a position to be behind those men," the bandit said.

"I assume you have more of a plan than that," Diamante said.

"Yes, wait for the distraction and then pick your targets," Zorro said before moving off.

Diamante raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged and moved on. It was a challenge to find a way around that didn't leave him exposed to the road and whatever men might be there. He had to move more slowly than he liked and as he moved he managed to get a look at the road and saw men on the other side running what could only be a fuse from what was likely another buried barrel.

He wished he knew how close the convoy was. It had to be close, the men were focusing on the road as they worked. He eyed the fuses speculatively. If an explosion could be set off early... that would warn the soldiers on the road and signal his men, but he didn't know how much was buried or what else it could set off, though he assumed from how close the men were to the barrel and the haste with which they worked, it couldn't be that large, just enough for a good distraction. However, he had promised Zorro he would attack here, and in any case, he'd have better luck at the fuse on this side of the road if they dealt with the men. Glancing around, he couldn't see Zorro— or the lookout for that matter.

And then he saw Zorro, walking casually behind the men watching the road, one hand on the hilt of his sword, the other hidden behind his back

"Ah, gentlemen," he said, "good morning. If I might have a word."

The men turned and stared incredulously. Frozen for a moment at the sight of the famous bandit, before they recovered enough to aim their pistols at the man who faced them nonchalantly. Diamante quickly made his way behind them not wanting to miss his chance.

"Pistols are a very poor choice of weapon," Zorro said. "Such inaccurate and limited things. Now a whip..."

And with that, he brought his hand from behind his back, swung it over his head and snapped his whip back, striking the two men nearest across the face. Reflexively, they dropped their pistols. In their dazed state, they never saw Zorro's fist coming.

At the same time, Diamante delivered a swift kick to back of the knee of the largest of the remaining three men, who went down instantly. The other two spun to face him. Diamante struck at the closest one as Zorro's whip wound about the feet on the last one. With a hard pull, he was sent smashing face first into the ground.

"And the watchman?" Diamante asked.

"He's alive," Zorro shrugged, "but in for a rather nasty headache when he finally awakes."

"Hope he stays down," Diamante said, "since we're about to have a lot of company." He could hear the rumble of the convoy now, something he'd missed in his concentration on the fight. But that was probably also what was keeping the rest of the revolutionaries off their backs since they were needing to remain concealed for their ambush.

Diamante grabbed two pistols and headed for the road. He was barely aware of Zorro moving around him in the same direction. Reaching the top of the hill, he saw the lead horses of the caravan rounding a curve in the road and his head twisted to look across the road, he could spot a spark of flame traveling down the nearly invisible fuse. He raised one pistol and fired across the road, hoping against hope to hit the fuse, but at least wanting the shots to warn the riders what they were heading into.

As he fired, he saw Zorro moving into the middle of the road closer to the riders in order to draw their attention. He could see the horsemen slowing and signaling the wagon behind them when two explosions rocked the other side of the road, throwing debris and dust into the air. He could hear the sound of startled horses rearing and the clamor of the men. However, he couldn't see what had happened to Zorro as the cloud of dust covered the road way, and he started running towards the prison wagon. He cursed the fact that the wind was blowing directly in that direction and that it was difficult to see through the dust cloud. But he could see the shadowy figures of men in the smoke and not all were soldiers. He drew his sword as he heard the clash of steel before bringing out a handkerchief to cover his mouth and nose, protecting himself against the dust.

He almost stumbled into one of the soldiers and barely avoided taking his sword to the chest. Fortunately, it was a man who knew him, Lt. Montoya. "Captain Diamante!" he exclaimed. "How many men besides Zorro?"

"Possibly a dozen if not more, but ignore Zorro; he's not the threat right now," Diamante said. He kept moving on, hearing the lieutenant calling out orders to his men, and the sudden clashing of swords told him that the revolutionaries were having a fight on their hands. But his goal was reaching the prisoner.

His eyes stung from the dust cloud, as he drew close to the prison wagon. The horses were moving skittishly in their harnesses, but the brakes kept them from moving the wagon much. But as he maneuvered towards the back of the wagon, he saw what he'd feared. A soldier lay face down in front of the cage, and the door was swinging wide open and a figure was jumping down from the back, shackles swinging from his hands.

_Damnation,_ Diamante thought, _someone smuggled keys into him. Heads are going to roll over this._ He ran towards Romero sword ready. As he reached him Romero swung the chains at him, forcing him to back up as the man snatched up the sword of the fallen soldier.

~Z~Z~Z~

Manuel dropped to the ground and backed against one the wagon wheels. His shaking hands gripped his pistol tightly. Shots and angry yelling rang out from all directions. But in that moment, none of it was as loud as the sound of his mother's voice in his head.

She had begged him not to go, that his place was at home, that he was only fifteen and she didn't want to see him die the way his father had following that fool brother of hers. But when his uncle's men rode up to the house and told Manuel that he had been taken prisoner and they needed another man to help free him, he didn't need any convincing.

Manuel had waited for a long time to take revenge on the soldiers who had killed his father and here was his chance. His mother might be content scraping by day-to-day, being ground down by the Spaniards like all the other weaklings but he wasn't. He was going to fight and show her that he was a man and not a boy.

But nothing was turning out the way he had imagined.

He squinted through the dust, trying to make out what was going on. Suddenly, a man, one of Romero's appeared out of the surrounding cloud. He was sprinting toward the carriage and came within a few feet of Manuel when there was a loud crack. A thick black cord wrapped around his neck and an instant later, he was yanked backwards, out of sight.

Another man came crawling on hands and knees from beneath the carriage, right next to Manuel. He was almost clear of it when he lurched forward, falling flat on his face. Frantically, he clawed at the ground but no avail. He disappeared, dragged back to the other side. A few seconds of incoherent babbling followed but was abruptly silenced as the carriage shuddered from an unseen impact.

"_Madre de dios_," Manuel muttered as, in his panic, he pointed his pistol in random directions.

Slowly, the noise about him grew more and more distant. Wary, he continued looking about, trying to identify the threat but still didn't dare move from where he was. A scream pierced the quiet and one of Romero's hired thugs went flying face first into the carriage door, bounced off, and landed hard on the ground where he lay motionless.

The dust began to settle and a breeze carried away the smoke. A lone, hazy shadow in the midst of it all became man, dressed in black and wearing a mask. Manuel had heard of Zorro but never, not even in his wildest imagination, thought he would meet him face-to-face, especially not under circumstances like these.

Manuel willed himself to stand. He pointed his weapon at the dark figure. "Stay back, señor!" he squeaked, not sounding nearly as authoritative as he had hoped he would.

Zorro looked him up and down a couple of times with his steely eyes. "You should be more careful. If you don't know what you're doing with one of those,"in a motion almost too quick to see, Zorro snatched the pistol away, "it could go off."

"What are you going to do with me?" Manuel asked timidly.

"This is no place for a young man." Zorro motioned with his head to one of the horses milling around in the distance. "Go home."

~Z~Z~Z~

"This is familiar, is it not?" Romero asked tauntingly as he circled.

"Very," Diamante replied flatly. He moved in sync with Romero, keeping his eyes on him and his sword at the ready.

Romero feigned a swipe at Diamante's legs only to bring the chains swinging upward. The end of the shackles grazed his cheekbone. It wasn't hard enough to do any real damage but it stung and sent him reeling back. Seizing his advantage, Romero charged with his sword out in front of him.

But Diamante was quick to recover. He parried, sidestepped, and slammed his fist hard into the side of Romero's head as he stumbled past. The blow would have knocked almost any other man unconscious but Romero was a tough, seasoned fighter. Instead, he rolled with the hit and sprang back to his feet.

The two clashed swords, trading blows again and again. Romero lacked the grace and finesse of a master swordsman but more than made up for it in ferocity. He kept swinging and slashing as Diamante blocked and dodged. This was not elegant. It was combat in the purest sense and just what his uncle had trained him for.

Romero's eye was beginning to swell shut on the side where he had been hit. After another minute or so of fighting, sweat ran into Romero's good eye, forcing him to blink hard and momentarily blinding him. It was all the opening Diamante needed.

Diamante put all the force he could muster into striking his opponent's sword, knocking it to the side. In the next instant, he drove his heel into Romero's chest, sending him flying back into the carriage. He bounced off, dropping the sword. Diamante followed through by kicking it out of his reach.

"Get up."

"This will come to nothing, señor," Romero sneered as he slowly stood. "I may get locked up," he swung his chains at him, "but I'll get free. I always do." Again and again, Romero swung at him with increasing ferocity. "You'll end up just like all the other swine I've put out of their misery. And then, the streets will run red with the blood of my enemies."

Diamante's eyes narrowed in his focus as he dodged and deflected each blow. _Yes, I know_, he thought.

"Come on!" Romero roared. "Try to take me away! Do your duty!"

At that moment, Romero swung hard, overbalanced and left an opening that Diamante took. He lunged forward and thrust his blade directly into Romero's heart.

The outlaw staggered back off the blade. He gasped a few times before his legs gave way and he fell to his knees, and then face first to the ground and was still.

"I always do," Diamante said softly, approaching the body.

At that moment a pistol shot went off behind him striking the ground near his feet. Whirling around he saw Zorro wrenching a pistol from the hands of a woman, who turned on him angrily striking at him until he grabbed her in a firm grip.

"Traitor!" she screamed. "You should be helping _us_ not these pigs who oppress the people."

"Señora, I don't support _anyone_ who uses rhetoric as an excuse for their own crimes," Zorro said. They were standing next to the open door of the cell and Zorro adjusted his grip in order to grab the shackles and quickly locked her to the bars, while she screamed curses at them both.

Zorro whistled and then looked over at Diamante who returned the look coolly but said nothing. He could hear the approach of horses in the distance; however, Zorro's black horse appeared as if by magic. Leaping into the saddle, he raised his fingers in a salute before turning and riding off.

Moments later, Lt. Montoya stumbled around the corner of the wagon. "We've got them all now. Zorro even pointed out some men over that hill. And he fought like a demon. I don't understand it."

Diamante shook his head as he retrieved his wife's handkerchief from where he had dropped it during the fight. "I don't think we need to understand it; just be glad today he was on our side." He looked around at the many bodies unconscious or otherwise on the ground around them. "We've got more pressing matters to deal with."

~Z~Z~Z~

"Diego, you should have been here," Don Alejandro said, when Diego approached him later that day outside the tavern. "I was in the jail with Mendoza checking over the cells in anticipation of the arrival of Santos Romero. And a good thing too, considering what happened and how many men we've had to lock in. Not to mention figuring out where to hold the...ahem... lady. Captain Diamante's a closed-mouthed one, but the soldiers who had been transporting the prisoner weren't so silent."

"Talkative soldiers, hmm," Diego said. "Clearly not trained by the captain, then."

"No, indeed. In fact he was quick to shut them up once he heard them talking. But before he did, they said enough."

"What?"

"They were shocked that Zorro was fighting on their side and impressed with how he dealt with so many of the rebels."

"Did they really?" Diego said.

"Well, reading between the exaggerations that's what their stories came down to," Alejandro said. He leaned closer. "I think most of them aren't too eager to chase after him in the future. Not that it's likely at the moment since they've got more prisoners to transport. Captain Diamante's been working on the arrangements for that since they returned."

"I imagine it's more complicated now," Diego said. "Do you think he's too busy to speak at the moment? I do need to get the official story of today's events for the paper. I'm still putting out a special edition, but it's going to have to be significantly revised."

Alejandro shrugged his shoulders. "It won't hurt to ask, son. The busiest part happened while you were off doing whatever it was you were doing."

"An experiment father," Diego said quickly. "Involving sunrise and..."

"Yes, well," Alejandro quicky interrupted, "you had better get the newspaper business out of the way."

"You have a point," Diego replied. "No time like the present." He crossed the plaza to the alcalde's office.

Captain Diamante was leaning over the desk going over some papers. He looked up, an irritated expression on his face. "Yes?"

"Sorry, am I interrupting you?"

"Yes, but it hardly matters at the moment," he said, straightening up. "There's not much more I can do here. What do you need?"

"I'm here on behalf of the newspaper," Diego said. "I wanted to get the official story about the attack on the convoy and the death of Santos Romero."

"Official?" Diamante raised an eyebrow. "Are you having issues with the unofficial story that I'm sure you have already heard?"

"No," Diego said. "It seems fantastic enough. But I want to know the version I'll put in the paper."

Diamante stared at him for a moment before speaking. "I can't give you all the details. Suffice it to say that revolutionaries attacked the prison convoy with an explosion that caused more confusion than injury. During the fight that followed the revolutionaries were all either subdued or killed. Romero was a casualty of the fight. Frankly, that's all I can give you until a proper 'official' statement comes from Monterey."

"And Zorro?"

"What of him?"

"By all reports he was there."

"Yes, but officially, I have no comment about his presence."

"But unofficially?" Diego prompted.

Diamante sighed. "He was... helpful," he said. "I still cannot approve of his general actions, but he has my gratitude in this one instance. However, that is _very _unofficial." Diamante's voice was firm.

"I understand," Diego said. "So a final question for you, Captain."

"Yes," Diamante said.

"Now that your mission here is complete, is there any chance of you taking on Los Angeles as a permanent post?"

Diamante smiled a crooked smile. "Highly unlikely, Don Diego. I believe that there are more highly placed men vying for the position, and once these prisoners are delivered to Monterey— by ship, if such a thing is available— I will be returning to San Diego, provided, of course, that the governor does not take too much offense at the death of his prized catch."

"By ship?" Diego asked. "Wouldn't that be a bit cramped?"

Diamante looked grim. "The prisoners don't have to be comfortable, and neither do I or my men." He rose from behind the desk and crossed with Diego to the door. "I hope you will forgive me for cutting this short, but there are some preparations to which I should attend before the day is over."

"In that event, I wish you well, Captain,"

"And I you." Diamante proffered his hand, which Diego shook.

Diego walked to the tavern where he found Alejandro sitting at his usual table, drink in hand. He sat across from his father and Victoria quickly appeared.

"Buenos dias, Diego. Can I get you anything?"

"Some of your lemonade, if you have any."

"Of course," she smiled, "I'll be right back."

Alejandro tossed back the last of his drink. "So, you saw the Captain."

"Yes."

"It really is a shame that he has to leave. I mean, I knew it was just wishful thinking on my part, but a part of me still hoped he might stay on as our new alcalde."

"That would have been a welcome change, but he has obligations elsewhere. Still," Diego half-smiled, "we can hope that our next alcalde will be a just, reasonable man."

"Indeed. Though" Alejandro mused, "if he isn't, we can always rely on Zorro."

"But Zorro_ is _still only one man. Don't you think that the people of this pueblo should learn to stand up for themselves at some point?"

Alejandro said nothing for several moments. "Sometimes I wonder who he is. What his life is like when he isn't wearing the mask." He looked out the window but not at anything in particular. "Yes," he sighed, "you're right. This pueblo does have a history of putting quite a burden on the man. After all he has done, Los Angeles _should _learn to stand on her own. It's only fair to Zorro."

Victoria returned with a tall glass. "Your lemonade, Diego."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy and let me know if you need anything else."

Diego watched Victoria go about her business in the tavern. He thought about the life he had long hoped to have, particularly with her. No matter how he tried, he couldn't envision that happening as long as there was a need for the man in the mask. "Yes, that would be a lot more fair to Zorro."

_And to me. _

The End

**End Notes:**

I think I violated about six tropes by letting Diamante live in the end, but the truth is I liked him and had no intention of killing him off, and I will likely use him again even in an alternate continuity. In any case, I liked the idea of an authority figure who isn't corrupt and who has an actual valid reason to distrust Zorro (his release of prisoners at Devil's Fortress), and he's a married man because I thought that would also be a change and give him an additional reason for not wanting to extend his time in Los Angeles, not that he could since De Soto is coming.

It was also fun to have a meet, fight, team up situation, even if the action sequences were terribly trying and required all of Ghetto Outlaw's talents to make them interesting. And while most of the action scenes were a mix of mine and his work, the scene with young Manuel the revolutionary was all his, as I knew I needed more Zorro in there but had no idea how to work it in.

Also, as this was not initially meant to be part of the challenge it was difficult to come up with a reason for the alcalde to be in jail so it was just mentioned in passing. And for the death, I wasn't going to kill any of the main characters, as that's not my thing, but I wasn't going to have Zorro kill anyone, so I left that to Captain Diamante, as I wasn't sure if referring to the deaths of Ramone and de la Fuente really qualified, and Romero was quite vile and unrepentant so I didn't feel at all bad about sending him to his death.

And the genesis of this story was the idea that it was likely that not all of the prisoners in the Fortress were merely political prisoners like Victoria's father but some actually dangerous men as well, thus the creation of Santos Romero, revolutionary and terrorist imprisoned to prove a point. I actually softened the wording on some of his misdeeds as he was a truly evil man.

Another thing that struck me was the lack of consequences of Zorro's actions at the Fortress. He released who knows how many prisoners, political or otherwise, striking directly against Spanish authority, and he could be blamed for the death of Ramone. Something more should have occurred, and I also wanted Diego to feel some of the weight of responsibility for some unintended results of his improvised escape plan. After that the plot practically developed itself as I worked out what was going to happen and why. It was the action sequences that made it difficult to finish.

This is my first and possibly last attempt to write a proper New World _Zorro_ episodic style tale. I find writing Zorro's part difficult as he tends to come off as a bit sententious, and I prefer coming up with scenarios that minimize Zorro's appearances and rely on Diego using his cunning instead. And having little Victoria and Diego interactions was also a trial for me, but I was trying to keep everything canonical for once.

And **Dapot**: I am continuing to work on _Love Has No Rhyme and No Reason_, but it's slow going. This story was actually finished before the last two stories of that one. I've held it back for a while. But thank you for the compliment, and I am trying to speed up work on the last two 3rd season stories. Generally, I work on more than one story (not necessarily in the same category) at the same time.

* * *

><p>So since this was an experiment for me, all feedback is very much desired, as I'm not sure I actually accomplished what I set out to do.<p> 


End file.
